Walk your own way
by Nitemares in the Open Flame
Summary: Ayumi Sumama, a young girl. Sentenced to juvy for something that shouldn't be labelled as a crime...but now...she is a teenager...finding her way through life.


Okay….This is another one of my stories….actually it was my cousin's idea…I just wrote it for her! All my cousin's ideas! Alrighty!

Okey, one thing, this story isn't really Naruto, but it does have some Naruto icon thingys in it. But I did put it in the Naruto category; this fic has mostly OC and no Naruto characters!

Summary-

Ayumi, a young girl living with her mother, accidentally injures a drunken man who had started a fight with her mother. Because of this, Ayumi is sentenced to Juvy taking her on adventures and hardships she never knew existed.

Let's start the story, ne?

I do not own Naruto, only Ayumi!

&&

A young girl stood frozen in one spot, as she stared at the horrendous scene before her. Her mother was taking the abuse (Word abuse, not sexual abuse) of a drunken man. Ayumi, the young girl, could do nothing; she had no idea what to do.

The drunken man then fought with Ayumi's mother. Of course, her mother fought back, only to be badly injured in the end. By that time, Ayumi snapped, "LEAVE US ALONE!" She fumed, as she took up a HEAVY rock in her anger, and hurled it at the fool.

The drunkard fell back, and was unconscious in seconds. Ayumi stood there, staring at the man she had just knocked out. 'Did I do that?' She asked herself, still huffing. People crowded around, they looked at the unconscious man, then to Ayumi. They were all in awe, how could a young girl do something so…so…unbelievable!

After the silence, there followed a roar of sirens, from police cars and emergency hospital vans. "You are under arrest for assault and violence!" The police man said, 'Good, the man is going to jail!' Ayumi thought. Suddenly, she felt some cold kind of metal thing wrap itself around her wrists.

"Huh!" Ayumi said in surprise, "The person you want is over there!" "Sorry little lady, the boss told me to get you!" The officer replied, obviously not wanting to take in the sweet, young Ayumi!

&&

"Ayumi Sumama, I find you guilty of violence against a stranger (A/N I dunno if that really is a law against that….but just work wit it, K!)!" Said the judge as he stared directly at the cowering girl standing before him. "I sentence you to 5 years in a juvenile facility!"

Everyone gasped, such a young girl, (A/N She's 9) going to juvy! Sakrai (A/N Ayame, did I spell that right?), Ayumi's mother, was shocked and nearly fainted. If her daughter went to juvy, that would mean she wouldn't see her again! "No!" Sakrai cried.

"THAT'S NO FAIR!" Tamiko, Ayumi's friend, exclaimed, "SHE WAS ONLY TRYING TO PROTECT SOMEONE SHE LOVED, IS THERE A LAW AGAINST THAT!"

"Tamiko, mother, don't worry, I'll see you soon" Ayumi finally spoke as she flashed them a smile. Tamiko and Sakrai smiled back, it was a small smile but sincere one. But they couldn't help but snivel when the police took young Ayumi away. "Bye" Those were Ayumi's final words to them.

&& Further away &&

"Sir, we've just heard some startling news!" Said an officer. "Yes?" The man spoke. "You see, a young 9 year old girl has just managed to thoroughly injure a man at least 30 years older than her!" The officer responded. The young man stopped, then eyed his glass of water, "Nine years old you say?" "Yes sir" The officer said. "Where is she now?" The man enquired turning to the officer.

"She's in Juvy sir, they found her guilty of violence against a stranger" The officer replied. "I can't believe they made that a law!" The man grumbled, "Why did she do such a thing?" "Well sir, they say she did it because the man was drunk and was abusing the girl's mother!" The officer answered. "I see, so stupid to put her in juvy for protecting someone" The man said looking into the open sea, he was deep in thought for a while then spoke up again, "Where does she live?" "I think its China sir" The officer replied.

"China hm?" The man quizzed, "Set sail for China's biggest juvenile facility!" "Yes SIR!" The officer agreed saluting before turning away to inform the other crew members. "Wait" The man ordered turning back to the officer, "What is the girl's name?"

"Ayumi Sumama"

&&

Well that's the story, short but sweet! I think…..

Anyway, review….this story has just started!

Oh, and a little message Ayame…..

ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!

This story is Naruto based because it has ninjas!

Don't ask how the story line was made, or anything about Ayumi, she is my cousin's idea….none of Ayumi belongs to me!

Only Tamiko belongs to me, I added her as Ayumi's friend, beside that, I know the chapter was VERY short, but I wanted to find a nice place to end the chapter.

And I think this was supposed to be in China, but if not, I'll change anything I did wrong!

Sorry for any mistakes Ayame!

Oh, please read my other stories. My Naruto one "The Perfect Girl" and my two beyblade ones "Over The pain" and "Love Can Hurt"

DOMO ARIGATO!

Kitsune-chan


End file.
